felvinfandomcom-20200216-history
Anethra Raven (Character)
Anethra Raven (Anethra a reclaimed name literally meaning "child of purple/purple child" or figuratively an orphan or otherwise abandond and lone figure, a reference to the hue's relative scarcity in nature) is a female calu of mixed Faunijan and Drakan ancestry-- her father could very well be dead but her mother is quite alive, despite Anethra not knowing anything about her existance. Especially since she did not even hatch with her and was then taken from her single father only to wind up left behind by mistake to fend for herself in the streets of Fosor before eventually joining the Faunijauzi in order to get a free education as well as the validation for her hard work she always wanted. Within the story Anethra is relatively about 17 years (literally 15, however, adolescence is reached sooner in Calu than in humans but also lasts longer) and serves within a special all-teenage class of soldiers specializing in elite utilization of their jur or "magic" for military purposes. should be noted that adolescent soldiers provide certain advantages for the Faunijauzi over those with fully-matured brains or those with legal recognition as adults. Despite her ranking, she is surprised when she is the one to be assigned the confidential task of retrieving the last Dual, Nightshade/Ekrin, and bringing em back to Admiral Caris. Interests & Skills A majority of the time Anethra is practicing some element of her combative abilities. She is easily highly skilled in the art of jur manipulation, both within her age group and in general, with only Litora she admits to surpassing her. However, Anethra d oes exhibit the rare ability to freely and smoothly transform her body which is useful overseas where she typically takes the form of a dragon to not only conceal her identity but grant her more bulk. Despite, the fact most of her life has been consumd by her preoccupation to prove herself Anethra also greatly enjoys reading and cartography as well as linguistics.She particularly likes the satisfying order that the field of etymology provides for her and her studies in foriegn languages prove quite helpful in her adventures. Anethra also holds a suspicious and very private interest in a few Glavoik pop groups.... Personality & Relationships this is all bad im too tired rncomes across as a rather distant and prickly individual but she has demonstrated loyalty to her small circle of very close friends over the years and as dismissive or mocking she can be about them sometimes, they all know it's just her trying to act all tough. Anethra's appears to be closest to [[Litora Glade (Character)|Litora Glade], with a possible casual romantic relationship between them as well as frequent hang-outs and saves of the other's ass. The two complement each other well, between Litora's jokingly flirtacious ways and near-pathological hatred for conflict and Anethra's rather vitriolic views of others and hardass persona they almost balance each other out. Trevis Brushtail is also a big name in her life and is almost like a foster brother to her, with his family often housing her and him shaking his head at her "dangerous" lifestyle.]